The Third Entity Sixth Piolet
by gundam06serenity
Summary: AU, OOC, OC. 1x2x5 3x4 13xOCx6 Duos surrogant sister is killed in battle. The g-boys, along with Treize and Zechs are givin the chance to find her reincarnation, as well as the foretold sixth pilot. They're sent to the real world, where things arent exact


The Third Entity: Sixth piolet

Hi guys! Right, just to warn you---This is not reeeeeaaaaaly a new story. It's based on an eairler story of mine--the third entity, but, cause it was a CYOA and had way too many x-overs, I've decided to re-vamp it and change the plot slightly, and, of course change the cyoa bit to an oc. please, please review and tell me that you think! thank-you! gundam06serenity Oh, yea, and it's a bit AU. NOT A DEATH FIC! Oooo, and a bit supernatral, but not much...

Title: The Third Entity: Sixth piolet

Anime: Gundam Wing

Author: Gundam06serenity

Pairings: 1x2x5 3x4 13xOCx6

Rating: pg13

Warnings: Slightly AU, OOC, OC, sixth piolet, YAOI, Het, the usual...

Prologue one: Saying goodbye, a second chance

Flashback

"Serenity, no, don't do it! Please don't do it!"

"I'm sorry, guys, but I have no other choice"

"If you release her, loose control like before, we might have to-to-to..."

"I know. It is as it was predicted. My end shall come before my fourteenth year. Be strong for them. Look after Treize and Milliado for me."

"NO, please don't! Serenity!"

End flashback

"You are her relatives? I am so sorry. The injuries she sustained in the explosion...there was nothing we could do to help her... The damage her suit sustained in battle, it ws a mirical she made it to the hospital..." The doctor announced to the seven waiting men, all of which looked slightly haggared and in need of medical attention themselves.

"No....Sh-she cant! She cant be dead! Not her....." One of the two blonds, Quatre, burst into tears, hiding his face in his taller emerald-eyed lovers chest.

"No.....I-We just found her....She cant be gone.....No, no! I dont believe you! She cant be dead! No! Let me go! I've got to see her! Let me go, damn it! She was like a sister to me! She cant be gone, she cant be...." Duo sobbed, struggling agaisnt his two lovers, trying desperatly to get into the room where his surrogant sister lay, convinced that if he could get to her, just see her one last time, it'd be enough to save her, enough to bring her back.

"Ssssh, Duo, ssshh, let it all out. It's gonna be ok." Heero and Wufei tried to calm him.

"How can you say that?! She's gone! Dead! Nothings ever gonna be alright! You didnt even like her! You hated her! All you ever did wsa accuse her, and now she's gone, you feel guilty?! You know nothing!" He shouted, breaking free from their comforthing grasp, backing away, walking over towards the only two that had ever truely known his sister, the only two that had known and accepted her for what she had been.

Treize Kushrenada and Milliado Peacecraft stood, eyes red and puffy, not even trying to contain their tears, expecting screaming, curses, even an attack from the approaching boy, their enmy, a gundam pilot and, what they had once hoped, their future brother in law.

The war was not over. By all rights, the seven of them should have been at eachothers throats, trying to kill eachother for 'the good of all mankind', but they just couldnt bring themselves to do it, not after what had just happened... Not after her sacrifice. She'd died, given her own life to save them, the seven of them from Libra's main cannon. Libra had lost controal during a test-run of the new weaponry, and had accidentily aimed it at the battlefield, where seven of the most important men and boys in all the colonys and Earth had happened to be fighting. Without a second thought, she's thrown herself infront of the beam, her gundam disintegrating before their eyes. When the smoke had cleared, she was still there, floating, space suit gone, a pink-purple-black-pure white aura surrounding her, protecting her from the vaccume of space.

They'd brought her to the nearest colony, rushing her to the first hospital they could find. But it still wasnt enough. She still didnt make it. She was gone.

"You knew her better than we did...She was happy with you..." Duo stated, looking up at Treize and Milliado through tear-filled violet eyes.

"She talked about you a lot, you know. She told us all about the three of you, and the stuff you did on L2 while you were kids..." Treize offered quietly. " She didnt want to have to choose. It wasnt fair to ask her to choose between her family and her...us....She didnt choose, you know. She didnt have to in the end..."

Duo nodded in understanding, finally seeing what she had seen, finally understanding how his thirteen year old surrogant sister had fallen in love with the enmy.

"Duo, how can you--" Heero started, frowning.

"Dont. Dont you dare." Duo ground out, not wanting to hear it at that moment.

"She's not gone, you know. Not realy" A voce floated into the room, casuing all six heads to turn sharply to see the newcommer.

Two tall women glided into the room. One had long golden hair, clear, sky blue eyes, and wore a pure white dress. The other had long ebony-black hair, deep crimson eyes, and wore a void-like black dress. One surrounded in a pure, dazzling white aura, the other in a void-like black one.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Duo snapped, wiping his eyes with his torn and slightly bloody sleeve. Her blood, his, Wufei's, Heero's, he couldnt remember.

Laughing lightly, as though amused, the type of light, carefree laugh an adult uses when a child makes an amusing comment or observation, trying to use big words and failing, sounding to cute and innocent while using them; the one in white answered him. "Such language, young one. But it is only to be expected. You have suffered through much. You are no stranger to death, are you?" She gained a far off look in her eye, gaze locked with a now trembling Duo's, seemingly looking straight through him.

"Serena. We are here to explain things to them, not to scare them. That's my job, anyway. I'm the evil one, remember?" The one clothed in black snapped, causing the other two to break their lined gaze, the blond, Serena, turning to face her.

"Patience, Mabu. We are in no hurry." Serena replied, locking gaze's with the other girl. both looked to be in their eairly twenties, about twenty one.

"It was your whole 'no hurry' attitued that got us into this situation, Serena. If we had interveined when I had wanted to, this would never have happened! I would have had my champion of darkness, you your choosen one of light, and the girl would never have had to have gone through what she did! She would still have been alive if it wasnt for you!" Mabu growled, obviously furious.

"You think I dont know that?! How Could I have forseen the path she choose? How was I to have known she would have fallen in love! And how, in Ra's name was I suppost to have known that you had choosen her too! It is in the past now. All we can do is tell them what has happened to her!" Serena argued.

"Would you mind explaing what the fuck you're talking about?!" Duo shouted, finally loosing his temper.

Sharing a knowing look, Mabu interupted Serena, deciding that it wsa about time that she took controal.

"We cannot tell you everything, but, basically, Serenity, the girl you all knew, was choosen by two gods, well, goddesses actually, to be their choosen ones on Earth. Much Like how Shinigami allowed part of his spirit to be incarnated as you, young one" She said, nodding towards Duo. " The main problem being, that not just any two godesses wanted her, we did. The goddesses of light and dark, of good and evil you could say. It was inevitable really. It was slowly driving her mad. It would have, eventually, if it hadnt been for you seven. You gave her a cause, a reason to live, and, in the end, a reason to die, or so she thought"

"You see, a mistake like this never should have happened. So, it was decided that she was to have a second chance at living." Mabu explained, eyes softning at their hopeful gazes, all wanting to believe that these two women could bring her back, could make her get up and start joking around with them again.

"But she wont be how you remember her. It is her spirit, her soul that has been reborn, into a different plane of existance. She will not remember you, any of you, untill the time is right. She was givin this second-chance at a normal life, but, it seems, fate does not want to release her that easily..." Serena trailled off.

"If you'd have just dated the guy like he'd wanted, he's have let her go! But oooo no, little miss I'm-too-good-for-Fate princess of light had to decline his offer, didnt you?" Mabu glared.

Serena, continuing as though nothing had been said, said. " She is still needed in these plains. She still had a maijor part left to play in the war, and possiabully after it as well. We ourselves cannot interfear anymore than we already have done. It has been dicided that this tast shall be set to those who knew her best, those who would easily recoognise her and seperate her out from the crowds.."

"Basically, what her holyness is trying to say is you seven have ta find her." Mabu interuped with a smirk. " We'll send you there. The only thing she'll have that you'll recognise are the rings you two gave her" She nodded towards Treize and Milliado " And the chocker you gave her" She nodded towards Duo. " She wont recognise you at first, but, you'll know it when you find her. Bring her straight to a safehouse in the forest near where she lives" Mabu waved her arm, a shimmering, see-through map appearing. "Contact the docters. They'll contact us. Then we'll explain the rest."

"Why the hell should we believe you, let alone trust you?" Wufei asked scornfully, obviously not believeing a word that had been said, Heero and Trowa nodding in agreement.

"Because if you do not, then you'll never see her again. This is both your, and her last chance." Serena warned, eyes narrowing at the three pilots who didnt seem to care that they's never see her again.

"No big loss." Wufei comented, only to be punched by Duo, Heero having to drag him off.

"We're going." Duo growled, ignoring his lovers protests.

Smiling faintly, Serena said. "You'll be sent in two groups; Milliado and Treize together, and Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Heero and....Wufei" She said with distain " Will also go. The main reason for bein sent in two groups being that however you may look at it, or try to mask it, deep down, you still view eachother as enmmys, and will untill the sixth piolet is found.

"Sixth pilot?" Heero questioned, interested.

"Yes. Not only will you be serching for Serenity's soul, but you will also be serching for the sixth pilot, the one who will be able to design, help build, and pilot the sixth gundam. You will meet many possiable candidates for both roles, but, do not make your decision in haste. And do not reveal your true identity. If you are comprimised, bring the person whom knows your identities to the scientists. They will deal with them. Do not, under any circumstances, just kill them. Is that clear?"

"Hn."

As Serena finished speaking, two small amethyst, black onyx and silver dragon pendant appeared before Treize and Milliado. Serenity's favourite and strongest sword appeared in front of Duo, her other sword in front of Wufei. Six rings appeared momentarily, along with a black and white staff.

"The staff I am entrusting to a friend on L2, the rings themselves belonged to the Serenity. Her new form will have them"

"You know where she is, don't you? You know who she is" Quatre realised.

Serena just smiled, Mabu smirked, before they both shimmered faintly, dissapearing.

"Serena, Mabu, get back here! You can't go yet! You havent explained anything!" Duo cried, despratly trying to find where they had gone. "We cant leave her like this! We have to find her!"

The other pilots glanced at eachother, before deciding. They could use all the help they could get, and, if what they had said about a sixth pilot had been right, regardless of wether or not they found Serenity's re-incarnation, this could turn out to be a usefull mission...

"Mission accepted. Find and recover the sixth piolet and reincarnation of Serenity at all costs."

End prologue one

Prologue Two: a wish

-In the real world-

A girl with long ,waist-length chestnut brown hair and green-blue eyes walked down the sidewalk, picking at the sleeves of her grey school jumper.

Crimson sighed, kicking a small pebble absentmindedly, reajusting her bag on her shoulder. She hated her life. Her so-called friends always took the piss, she had the crappyest teachers, her home-life wasnt exactly perfect, she'd never gotten on with her father who'd just gotten re-maried for the eighth time, and her mother had just taken off weeks eairler, leaving her more than enough money to live on, thank Ra, and the house to herself.

Crimson Wing was thirteen years old, almost fourteen. She was a goth, when not in school uniform, and loved anime. She spent all of her free time, and most of her money on manga, writing fanfiction, and watching anime on TV. When she was older, she wanted to be an author.

She hated her life at the moment, but, in general, she loved it. Nobody's life was perfect, why should her's be any exception? But there was only one thing that she really wanted, one thing ,well, two that she wanted.

"I wish that anime wsa real. That would prove them wrong. And....and I wish I could fine true love..."

End prologue two


End file.
